


MCYT Fluff + Oneshots + More

by KarmaShipsDNF



Category: DreamSMP, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: DreamSMP - Freeform, F/M, M/M, RPF, Stuff, dream team, mcyt - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:35:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 6,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28752276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarmaShipsDNF/pseuds/KarmaShipsDNF
Summary: This book includes all of the following:-Lime-Angst-Death-Fluff-Oneshots-Drinking/Alcohol-Bad WritingREAD WITH CAUTION!
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Niki | Nihachu & Wilbur Soot, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Technoblade & TommyInnit
Comments: 9
Kudos: 40





	1. Chapter 1

𝘚𝘩𝘪𝘱: 𝘋𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘮𝘕𝘰𝘵𝘍𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘥

𝘛𝘺𝘱𝘦: 𝘍𝘭𝘶𝘧𝘧

𝘈/𝘕: 𝘋𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘮 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘎𝘦𝘰𝘳𝘨𝘦 𝘸𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘱𝘭𝘢𝘺𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘔𝘪𝘯𝘦𝘤𝘳𝘢𝘧𝘵, 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘱𝘰𝘸𝘦𝘳 𝘸𝘦𝘯𝘵 𝘰𝘶𝘵. 𝘋𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘮 𝘤𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥𝘯'𝘵 𝘧𝘪𝘯𝘥 𝘢𝘯𝘺 𝘧𝘭𝘢𝘴𝘩𝘭𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵𝘴, 𝘴𝘰 𝘩𝘦 𝘩𝘢𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘨𝘰 𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘣𝘶𝘺 𝘴𝘰𝘮𝘦. 𝘉𝘶𝘵, 𝘎𝘦𝘰𝘳𝘨𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘢𝘧𝘳𝘢𝘪𝘥 𝘰𝘧 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘥𝘢𝘳𝘬. 𝘉𝘶𝘵, 𝘋𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘮 𝘥𝘪𝘥 𝘥𝘪𝘥𝘯'𝘵 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸...

***

𝘋𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘮 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘎𝘦𝘰𝘳𝘨𝘦 𝘸𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘰𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘪𝘳 𝘚𝘶𝘳𝘷𝘪𝘷𝘢𝘭 𝘸𝘰𝘳𝘭𝘥 𝘪𝘯 𝘔𝘪𝘯𝘦𝘤𝘳𝘢𝘧𝘵, 𝘸𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘱𝘰𝘸𝘦𝘳 𝘸𝘦𝘯𝘵 𝘰𝘶𝘵. 𝘈𝘭𝘭 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘤𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘳 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘢 𝘩𝘶𝘮, 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘯...

𝘗𝘖𝘗

𝘎𝘦𝘰𝘳𝘨𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘴𝘤𝘢𝘳𝘦𝘥, 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘩𝘦 𝘥𝘪𝘥𝘯'𝘵 𝘴𝘩𝘰𝘸 𝘪𝘵. 𝘏𝘦 𝘥𝘪𝘥𝘯'𝘵 𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝘴𝘦𝘦𝘮 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘢 𝘸𝘪𝘮𝘱, 𝘵𝘰 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘣𝘰𝘺𝘧𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘯𝘥, 𝘋𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘮. 𝘚𝘰, 𝘩𝘦 𝘵𝘶𝘳𝘯𝘦𝘥 𝘰𝘯 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘱𝘩𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘭𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵, 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘮𝘢𝘥𝘦 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘸𝘢𝘺 𝘰𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘵𝘰 𝘋𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘮'𝘴 𝘳𝘰𝘰𝘮. 𝘚𝘵𝘰𝘳𝘮𝘴 𝘸𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘰𝘧𝘵𝘦𝘯 𝘪𝘯 𝘍𝘭𝘰𝘳𝘪𝘥𝘢, 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘴𝘰 𝘸𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘗𝘰𝘸𝘦𝘳 𝘰𝘶𝘵𝘢𝘨𝘦'𝘴.

𝘛𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘨𝘩, 𝘎𝘦𝘰𝘳𝘨𝘦 𝘩𝘢𝘥 𝘰𝘯𝘭𝘺 𝘣𝘦𝘦𝘯 𝘪𝘯 𝘍𝘭𝘰𝘳𝘪𝘥𝘢 𝘧𝘰𝘳 3 𝘸𝘦𝘦𝘬𝘴. 𝘏𝘦 𝘩𝘢𝘥 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘯𝘦𝘴𝘴𝘦𝘥 𝘱𝘭𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘺 𝘰𝘧 𝘛𝘩𝘶𝘯𝘥𝘦𝘳𝘴𝘵𝘰𝘳𝘮𝘴, 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘯𝘰 𝘗𝘰𝘸𝘦𝘳 𝘰𝘶𝘵𝘢𝘨𝘦'𝘴. 𝘈𝘯𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘧𝘢𝘤𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘪𝘳 𝘸𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘯𝘰 𝘸𝘪𝘯𝘥𝘰𝘸'𝘴 𝘪𝘯 𝘋𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘮'𝘴 𝘢𝘱𝘢𝘳𝘵𝘮𝘦𝘯𝘵, 𝘩𝘢𝘥𝘯'𝘵 𝘣𝘦𝘦𝘯 𝘩𝘦𝘭𝘱𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘎𝘦𝘰𝘳𝘨𝘦 𝘰𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘦 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘧𝘦𝘢𝘳 𝘰𝘧 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘥𝘢𝘳𝘬.

𝘎𝘦𝘰𝘳𝘨𝘦 𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘤𝘩𝘦𝘥 𝘋𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘮'𝘴 𝘣𝘦𝘥𝘳𝘰𝘰𝘮, 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘤𝘬𝘦𝘥, 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘴𝘭𝘰𝘸𝘭𝘺 𝘰𝘱𝘦𝘯𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘥𝘰𝘰𝘳. 𝘋𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘮 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘴𝘪𝘵𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘰𝘯 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘣𝘦𝘥, 𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘢𝘵 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘱𝘩𝘰𝘯𝘦'𝘴 𝘨𝘭𝘰𝘸𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘴𝘤𝘳𝘦𝘦𝘯.

"𝘊𝘭𝘢𝘺..." 𝘎𝘦𝘰𝘳𝘨𝘦 𝘸𝘩𝘪𝘮𝘱𝘦𝘳𝘦𝘥, 𝘵𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘨𝘩 𝘋𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘮 𝘩𝘢𝘥𝘯'𝘵 𝘯𝘰𝘵𝘪𝘤𝘦𝘥 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘸𝘩𝘪𝘮𝘱𝘦𝘳𝘪𝘯𝘨.

"𝘠𝘦𝘴, 𝘉𝘢𝘣𝘺?" 𝘋𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘮 𝘳𝘦𝘱𝘭𝘪𝘦𝘥, 𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘶𝘱 𝘧𝘳𝘰𝘮 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘱𝘩𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘬 𝘢𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘰𝘭𝘥𝘦𝘳 𝘣𝘰𝘺. 𝘏𝘦 𝘩𝘢𝘥𝘯'𝘵 𝘯𝘰𝘵𝘪𝘤𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘣𝘰𝘺 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘸𝘩𝘪𝘮𝘱𝘦𝘳𝘪𝘯𝘨.

"𝘊-𝘤𝘢𝘯 𝘐 𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘺 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘺𝘰𝘶? 𝘏𝘦 𝘸𝘩𝘪𝘴𝘱𝘦𝘳𝘦𝘥 𝘴𝘪𝘭𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘭𝘺, 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘭𝘰𝘶𝘥 𝘦𝘯𝘰𝘶𝘨𝘩 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘣𝘰𝘺𝘧𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘯𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘳. 𝘏𝘦 𝘧𝘦𝘭𝘵 𝘴𝘢𝘧𝘦 𝘢𝘳𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘥 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘣𝘰𝘺𝘧𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘯𝘥, 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘯 𝘪𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘥𝘢𝘳𝘬.

"𝘠𝘦𝘢, 𝘤'𝘮𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘎𝘦𝘰𝘳𝘨𝘦." 𝘏𝘦 𝘴𝘢𝘪𝘥, 𝘢 𝘧𝘳𝘰𝘸𝘯 𝘦𝘮𝘦𝘳𝘨𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘰𝘯 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘧𝘢𝘤𝘦. 𝘋𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘮 𝘤𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘴𝘦𝘯𝘴𝘦 𝘴𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘸𝘳𝘰𝘯𝘨, 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘬𝘦𝘱𝘵 𝘴𝘪𝘭𝘦𝘯𝘵. 𝘏𝘦 𝘰𝘱𝘦𝘯𝘦𝘥 𝘶𝘱 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘢𝘳𝘮𝘴, 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘎𝘦𝘰𝘳𝘨𝘦 𝘤𝘢𝘮𝘦 𝘰𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘴𝘢𝘵 𝘰𝘯 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘭𝘢𝘱. 𝘋𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘮 𝘸𝘳𝘢𝘱𝘱𝘦𝘥 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘢𝘳𝘮𝘴 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘪𝘯𝘨𝘭𝘺 𝘸𝘳𝘢𝘱𝘱𝘦𝘥 𝘢𝘳𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘮𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘦𝘳 𝘣𝘰𝘺 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘭𝘢𝘺 𝘥𝘰𝘸𝘯, 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘭𝘢𝘺𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘰𝘯 𝘵𝘰𝘱 𝘰𝘧 𝘩𝘪𝘮.

𝘋𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘮 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘪𝘯𝘨𝘭𝘺 𝘮𝘢𝘴𝘴𝘢𝘨𝘦𝘥 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘧𝘪𝘯𝘨𝘦𝘳𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘳𝘰𝘶𝘨𝘩 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘣𝘳𝘶𝘯𝘦𝘵𝘵𝘦𝘴 𝘩𝘢𝘪𝘳, 𝘸𝘩𝘪𝘭𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘣𝘳𝘶𝘯𝘦𝘵𝘵𝘦 𝘵𝘳𝘦𝘮𝘣𝘭𝘦𝘥 𝘴𝘭𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵𝘭𝘺 𝘪𝘯 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘢𝘳𝘮𝘴. 𝘎𝘦𝘰𝘳𝘨𝘦 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘺 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘣𝘰𝘺𝘧𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘯𝘥'𝘴 𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘮𝘰𝘷𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘳𝘰𝘶𝘨𝘩 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘩𝘢𝘪𝘳. 𝘏𝘪𝘴 𝘵𝘦𝘯𝘴𝘦𝘥 𝘶𝘱 𝘴𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥𝘦𝘳𝘴 𝘯𝘰𝘸 𝘳𝘦𝘭𝘢𝘹𝘦𝘥, 𝘎𝘦𝘰𝘳𝘨𝘦 𝘬𝘯𝘦𝘸 𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘴𝘢𝘧𝘦.

𝘛𝘩𝘦𝘺 𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘺𝘦𝘥 𝘪𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘱𝘰𝘴𝘪𝘵𝘪𝘰𝘯 𝘧𝘰𝘳 25 𝘮𝘪𝘯𝘶𝘵𝘦𝘴, 𝘣𝘦𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘦 𝘋𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘮 𝘱𝘪𝘤𝘬𝘦𝘥 𝘶𝘱 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘣𝘰𝘺 𝘪𝘯 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘢𝘳𝘮𝘴, 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘨𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘭𝘺 𝘤𝘢𝘳𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘥 𝘩𝘪𝘮 𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘪𝘳 𝘚𝘰𝘧𝘢, 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘭𝘢𝘪𝘥 𝘩𝘪𝘮 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘪𝘳. 𝘎𝘦𝘰𝘳𝘨𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘢𝘴𝘭𝘦𝘦𝘱 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘪𝘳𝘦 𝘵𝘪𝘮𝘦. 𝘋𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘮 𝘸𝘦𝘯𝘵 𝘣𝘢𝘤𝘬 𝘵𝘰 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘳𝘰𝘰𝘮, 𝘨𝘳𝘢𝘣𝘣𝘦𝘥 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘤𝘢𝘳 𝘬𝘦𝘺𝘴 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘢 𝘣𝘭𝘢𝘯𝘬𝘦𝘵, 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘎𝘦𝘰𝘳𝘨𝘦.

𝘏𝘦 𝘮𝘢𝘥𝘦 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘸𝘢𝘺 𝘣𝘢𝘤𝘬 𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘭𝘪𝘷𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘳𝘰𝘰𝘮, 𝘸𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘎𝘦𝘰𝘳𝘨𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘴𝘰𝘧𝘵𝘭𝘺 𝘮𝘶𝘳𝘮𝘶𝘳𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘸𝘰𝘳𝘥𝘴. 𝘋𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘮 𝘴𝘢𝘵 𝘥𝘰𝘸𝘯 𝘯𝘦𝘹𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝘎𝘦𝘰𝘳𝘨𝘦 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘤𝘭𝘰𝘴𝘦𝘭𝘺 𝘭𝘪𝘴𝘵𝘦𝘯𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘎𝘦𝘰𝘳𝘨𝘦.

"𝘐 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘋𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘮." 𝘎𝘦𝘰𝘳𝘨𝘦 𝘸𝘩𝘪𝘴𝘱𝘦𝘳𝘦𝘥 𝘪𝘯 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘴𝘭𝘦𝘦𝘱. 𝘋𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘮'𝘴 𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘵 𝘤𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥𝘯'𝘵 𝘵𝘢𝘬𝘦 𝘪𝘵, 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘣𝘳𝘶𝘯𝘦𝘵𝘵𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘴𝘰 𝘤𝘶𝘵𝘦. 𝘋𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘮 𝘨𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘭𝘺 𝘸𝘳𝘢𝘱𝘱𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘣𝘭𝘢𝘯𝘬𝘦𝘵 𝘢𝘳𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘺 𝘣𝘰𝘺 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘤𝘰𝘯𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘶𝘦𝘥 𝘨𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘭𝘺 𝘮𝘢𝘴𝘴𝘢𝘨𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘣𝘰𝘺𝘧𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘯𝘥'𝘴 𝘩𝘢𝘪𝘳. 𝘏𝘦 𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘯𝘦𝘥 𝘥𝘰𝘸𝘯 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘨𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘭𝘺 𝘱𝘭𝘢𝘤𝘦𝘥 𝘢 𝘬𝘪𝘴𝘴 𝘰𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘰𝘭𝘥𝘦𝘳 𝘣𝘰𝘺'𝘴 𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘦𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘥. 𝘏𝘦 𝘴𝘮𝘪𝘭𝘦𝘥 𝘢𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘧𝘢𝘤𝘵 𝘰𝘧 𝘩𝘰𝘸 𝘤𝘶𝘵𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘰𝘭𝘥𝘦𝘳 𝘣𝘰𝘺 𝘸𝘢𝘴.

𝘏𝘦 𝘨𝘰𝘵 𝘶𝘱 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘨𝘳𝘢𝘣𝘣𝘦𝘥 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘮𝘢𝘴𝘬, 𝘤𝘢𝘳 𝘬𝘦𝘺𝘴, 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘢 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯 𝘤𝘰𝘢𝘵 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘸𝘢𝘭𝘬𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘧𝘳𝘰𝘯𝘵 𝘥𝘰𝘰𝘳. 𝘏𝘦 𝘴𝘭𝘪𝘱𝘱𝘦𝘥 𝘰𝘯 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘴𝘩𝘰𝘦𝘴 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘸𝘦𝘯𝘵 𝘰𝘶𝘵𝘴𝘪𝘥𝘦. 𝘏𝘦 𝘨𝘰𝘵 𝘪𝘯 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘤𝘢𝘳, 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘴𝘭𝘰𝘸𝘭𝘺 𝘥𝘳𝘰𝘷𝘦 𝘢𝘸𝘢𝘺, 𝘢𝘧𝘵𝘦𝘳 𝘸𝘳𝘪𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘢 𝘵𝘦𝘹𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝘎𝘦𝘰𝘳𝘨𝘦....

30 𝘮𝘪𝘯𝘶𝘵𝘦𝘴 𝘭𝘢𝘵𝘦𝘳, 𝘎𝘦𝘰𝘳𝘨𝘦 𝘸𝘰𝘬𝘦 𝘶𝘱 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘯𝘰𝘵𝘪𝘤𝘦𝘥 𝘮𝘢𝘯𝘺 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨𝘴. 𝘋𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘮 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘯𝘰 𝘸𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘪𝘯 𝘴𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵, 𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘯𝘰 𝘭𝘰𝘯𝘨𝘦𝘳 𝘪𝘯 𝘋𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘮'𝘴 𝘳𝘰𝘰𝘮, 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘩𝘦 𝘩𝘢𝘥 𝘢 𝘣𝘭𝘢𝘯𝘬𝘦𝘵 𝘱𝘭𝘢𝘤𝘦𝘥 𝘰𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘩𝘪𝘮. 𝘎𝘦𝘰𝘳𝘨𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘴𝘵𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘧𝘦𝘦𝘭𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘢 𝘭𝘪𝘵𝘵𝘭𝘦 𝘥𝘪𝘻𝘻𝘺, 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘵𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘨𝘰𝘵 𝘶𝘱.

"𝘊𝘭𝘢𝘺...?" 𝘏𝘦 𝘸𝘩𝘪𝘮𝘱𝘦𝘳𝘦𝘥, 𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘱𝘭𝘦𝘵𝘦𝘭𝘺 𝘢𝘧𝘳𝘢𝘪𝘥. 𝘛𝘩𝘦 𝘱𝘰𝘸𝘦𝘳 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘴𝘵𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘰𝘶𝘵, 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘪𝘵 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘋𝘢𝘳𝘬. 𝘈𝘯𝘥 𝘩𝘦 𝘥𝘪𝘥𝘯'𝘵 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘱𝘩𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘩𝘪𝘮. 𝘏𝘦 𝘴𝘭𝘰𝘸𝘭𝘺 𝘮𝘢𝘥𝘦 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘸𝘢𝘺 𝘣𝘢𝘤𝘬 𝘵𝘰 𝘋𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘮'𝘴 𝘳𝘰𝘰𝘮, 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘬𝘦𝘥 𝘢𝘳𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘥 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘱𝘩𝘰𝘯𝘦. 𝘏𝘦 𝘴𝘱𝘰𝘵𝘵𝘦𝘥 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘱𝘩𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘴𝘪𝘵𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘰𝘯 𝘋𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘮'𝘴 𝘣𝘦𝘥 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘱𝘪𝘤𝘬𝘦𝘥 𝘪𝘵 𝘶𝘱.

𝘏𝘦 𝘵𝘶𝘳𝘯𝘦𝘥 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘱𝘩𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘰𝘯, 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘴𝘢𝘸 𝘢 𝘵𝘦𝘹𝘵 𝘧𝘳𝘰𝘮 𝘋𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘮.

♡𝘊𝘭𝘢𝘺♡

𝘉𝘢𝘣𝘦, 𝘐 𝘸𝘦𝘯𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘵𝘰𝘳𝘦 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘨𝘳𝘰𝘤𝘦𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘴. 𝘐'𝘭𝘭 𝘣𝘦 𝘣𝘢𝘤𝘬 𝘴𝘰𝘰𝘯. 3:43 𝘗.𝘔.

𝘎𝘦𝘰𝘳𝘨𝘦 𝘚𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘦𝘥. 𝘕𝘰𝘸 𝘩𝘦 𝘩𝘢𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘸𝘢𝘪𝘵 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘋𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘮 𝘈𝘕𝘋 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘱𝘰𝘸𝘦𝘳 𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘶𝘳𝘯 𝘰𝘯. 𝘚𝘵𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘴𝘤𝘢𝘳𝘦𝘥, 𝘎𝘦𝘰𝘳𝘨𝘦 𝘮𝘢𝘥𝘦 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘸𝘢𝘺 𝘣𝘢𝘤𝘬 𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘚𝘰𝘧𝘢 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘸𝘳𝘢𝘱𝘱𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘣𝘭𝘢𝘯𝘬𝘦𝘵 𝘢𝘳𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘥 𝘩𝘪𝘮𝘴𝘦𝘭𝘧. 𝘏𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘤𝘰𝘻𝘺 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘧𝘦𝘦𝘭𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘣𝘦𝘵𝘵𝘦𝘳, 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘩𝘦 𝘱𝘳𝘦𝘧𝘦𝘳𝘳𝘦𝘥 𝘋𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘮 𝘤𝘶𝘥𝘥𝘭𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘩𝘪𝘮, 𝘪𝘯𝘴𝘵𝘦𝘢𝘥 𝘰𝘧 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘉𝘭𝘢𝘯𝘬𝘦𝘵. 𝘏𝘦 𝘰𝘱𝘦𝘯𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘵𝘦𝘳 𝘰𝘯 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘗𝘩𝘰𝘯𝘦, 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘳𝘵𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘸𝘦𝘦𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘣𝘢𝘤𝘬 𝘵𝘰 𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘰𝘧 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘢𝘮𝘢𝘻𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘧𝘢𝘯𝘴 𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦. 𝘍𝘰𝘳 𝘢 𝘮𝘪𝘯𝘶𝘵𝘦, 𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘩𝘢𝘱𝘱𝘺 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘸𝘢𝘴𝘯'𝘵 𝘧𝘦𝘦𝘭𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘴𝘤𝘢𝘳𝘦𝘥.

𝘛𝘪𝘮𝘦 𝘴𝘬𝘪𝘱 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘢𝘣𝘰𝘶𝘵 5 𝘮𝘪𝘯𝘶𝘵𝘦𝘴...

𝘎𝘦𝘰𝘳𝘨𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘴𝘵𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘰𝘯 𝘵𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘵𝘦𝘳, 𝘸𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘩𝘦 𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘥 𝘴𝘤𝘳𝘢𝘵𝘤𝘩𝘦𝘴...

𝘉𝘦𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘥 𝘩𝘪𝘮....

𝘐𝘵 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘴𝘵𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘥𝘢𝘳𝘬, 𝘴𝘰 𝘎𝘦𝘰𝘳𝘨𝘦 𝘥𝘪𝘥𝘯'𝘵 𝘋𝘈𝘙𝘌 𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘬 𝘣𝘦𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘥 𝘩𝘪𝘮. 𝘏𝘦 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘤𝘭𝘰𝘴𝘦𝘥 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘦𝘺𝘦𝘴, 𝘩𝘰𝘱𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘯𝘰𝘪𝘴𝘦 𝘸𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘨𝘰 𝘢𝘸𝘢𝘺. 𝘉𝘶𝘵 𝘪𝘵 𝘥𝘪𝘥𝘯'𝘵. 𝘏𝘦 𝘤𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘦𝘥 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘧𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘯𝘥, 𝘉𝘢𝘥.

𝘙𝘪𝘪𝘪𝘪𝘪𝘪𝘪𝘪𝘪𝘪𝘪𝘪𝘪𝘪𝘪𝘪𝘪𝘯𝘨

𝘙𝘪𝘪𝘪𝘪𝘪𝘪𝘪𝘪𝘪𝘪𝘪𝘪𝘪𝘪𝘪𝘪𝘯𝘨

𝘙𝘪𝘪𝘪𝘪𝘪𝘪𝘪𝘪𝘪𝘪𝘪𝘪𝘪𝘪𝘪𝘪𝘪𝘯𝘨

"𝘏𝘦𝘭𝘭𝘰...?" 𝘉𝘢𝘥 𝘴𝘢𝘺𝘴 𝘨𝘳𝘰𝘨𝘨𝘪𝘭𝘺.

"𝘖𝘩, 𝘩𝘦𝘺 𝘋𝘢𝘳𝘳𝘺𝘭, 𝘥-𝘥𝘪𝘥 𝘪 𝘤-𝘤𝘢𝘵𝘤𝘩 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘢𝘵 𝘢 𝘸-𝘸𝘳𝘰𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘪𝘮𝘦...?" 𝘎𝘦𝘰𝘳𝘨𝘦 𝘴𝘵𝘶𝘵𝘵𝘦𝘳𝘴. 𝘛𝘩𝘦 𝘯𝘰𝘪𝘴𝘦 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘬𝘦𝘱𝘵 𝘨𝘦𝘵𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘭𝘰𝘶𝘥𝘦𝘳 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘭𝘰𝘶𝘥𝘦𝘳.

"𝘎𝘦𝘰𝘳𝘨𝘦...? 𝘖𝘩, 𝘐 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘢𝘴𝘭𝘦𝘦𝘱. 𝘉𝘶𝘵 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘸𝘰𝘬𝘦 𝘮𝘦 𝘶𝘱." 𝘉𝘢𝘥 𝘴𝘢𝘺𝘴 𝘺𝘢𝘸𝘯𝘪𝘯𝘨.

"𝘖-𝘰𝘩 𝘴𝘰𝘳𝘳𝘺." 𝘎𝘦𝘰𝘳𝘨𝘦 𝘴𝘢𝘺𝘴, 𝘢𝘭𝘮𝘰𝘴𝘵 𝘸𝘩𝘪𝘮𝘱𝘦𝘳𝘪𝘯𝘨.

"𝘎𝘦𝘰𝘳𝘨𝘦, 𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘰𝘬𝘢𝘺? 𝘐'𝘷𝘦 𝘯𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘥 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘴𝘵𝘶𝘵𝘵𝘦𝘳 𝘣𝘦𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘦." 𝘉𝘢𝘥 𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘮𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘴. 𝘞𝘩𝘪𝘤𝘩 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘵𝘳𝘶𝘦.

"𝘛-𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘪𝘴 𝘢 𝘱𝘰𝘸𝘦𝘳 𝘰𝘶𝘵𝘢𝘨𝘦 𝘪𝘯 𝘍𝘭𝘰𝘳𝘪𝘥𝘢. 𝘈-𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘪'𝘮 𝘴𝘤𝘢𝘳𝘦𝘥..." 𝘎𝘦𝘰𝘳𝘨𝘦 𝘢𝘥𝘮𝘪𝘵𝘴.

"𝘖𝘩, 𝘸𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘪𝘴 𝘋𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘮?" 𝘉𝘢𝘥 𝘴𝘢𝘺𝘴, 𝘴𝘵𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘤𝘰𝘯𝘧𝘶𝘴𝘦𝘥.

"𝘏𝘦 𝘸𝘦𝘯𝘵 𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝘨𝘦𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨𝘴." 𝘎𝘦𝘰𝘳𝘨𝘦 𝘤𝘳𝘰𝘢𝘬𝘦𝘥 𝘰𝘶𝘵.

"𝘖𝘩, 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘴𝘤𝘢𝘳𝘦𝘥...?"

"𝘠𝘦𝘢..." 𝘎𝘦𝘰𝘳𝘨𝘦 𝘢𝘥𝘮𝘪𝘵𝘵𝘦𝘥.

"𝘋𝘰𝘦𝘴 𝘊𝘭𝘢𝘺 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸?"

"𝘕𝘰... 𝘐 𝘥𝘰𝘯'𝘵 𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝘴𝘦𝘦𝘮 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘢 𝘸𝘪𝘮𝘱."

"𝘈𝘸𝘸, 𝘎𝘦𝘰𝘳𝘨𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘢 𝘸𝘪𝘮𝘱! 𝘉𝘢𝘥 𝘭𝘢𝘶𝘨𝘩𝘦𝘥. 𝘌𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘺𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘪𝘴 𝘴𝘤𝘢𝘳𝘦𝘥 𝘰𝘧 𝘴𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨!"

"𝘖-𝘰𝘬𝘢𝘺..."

𝘎𝘦𝘰𝘳𝘨𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘯 𝘩𝘢𝘥 𝘉𝘢𝘥 𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘺 𝘰𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘤𝘢𝘭𝘭, 𝘣𝘦𝘤𝘢𝘶𝘴𝘦 𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘴𝘵𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘢𝘧𝘳𝘢𝘪𝘥. 𝘛𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘨𝘩 𝘎𝘦𝘰𝘳𝘨𝘦 𝘧𝘦𝘭𝘭 𝘢𝘴𝘭𝘦𝘦𝘱 𝘪𝘯 𝘭𝘦𝘴𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘯 5 𝘮𝘪𝘯𝘶𝘵𝘦𝘴.

10 𝘔𝘪𝘯𝘶𝘵𝘦𝘴 𝘭𝘢𝘵𝘦𝘳.....

𝘉𝘢𝘥 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘴𝘵𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘰𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘤𝘢𝘭𝘭. 𝘏𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘪𝘵𝘦𝘥 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘢𝘣𝘰𝘶𝘵 10 𝘮𝘪𝘯𝘶𝘵𝘦𝘴, 𝘣𝘦𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘦 𝘩𝘦 𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘥 𝘢 𝘧𝘢𝘮𝘪𝘭𝘪𝘢𝘳 𝘩𝘶𝘮. 𝘖𝘩, 𝘋𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘮 𝘪𝘴 𝘣𝘢𝘤𝘬... 𝘏𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘨𝘩𝘵.

𝘋𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘮 𝘰𝘱𝘦𝘯𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘥𝘰𝘰𝘳, 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘩𝘦 𝘤𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘦𝘥 𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘎𝘦𝘰𝘳𝘨𝘦. 𝘕𝘰 𝘳𝘦𝘱𝘭𝘺. 𝘋𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘮 𝘸𝘢𝘭𝘬𝘦𝘥 𝘪𝘯𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘪𝘳 𝘬𝘪𝘵𝘤𝘩𝘦𝘯, 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘥𝘳𝘰𝘱𝘱𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘨𝘳𝘰𝘤𝘦𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘴 𝘰𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘤𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘵𝘦𝘳 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘮𝘢𝘥𝘦 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘸𝘢𝘺 𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘭𝘪𝘷𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘳𝘰𝘰𝘮, 𝘸𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘩𝘦 𝘧𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘥 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘴𝘭𝘦𝘦𝘱𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘣𝘦𝘢𝘶𝘵𝘺 𝘴𝘰𝘧𝘵𝘭𝘺 𝘴𝘯𝘰𝘳𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘰𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘊𝘰𝘶𝘤𝘩. 𝘋𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘮 𝘭𝘢𝘶𝘨𝘩𝘦𝘥 𝘢𝘵 𝘩𝘰𝘸 𝘤𝘶𝘵𝘦 𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘴. 𝘏𝘦 𝘮𝘢𝘥𝘦 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘸𝘢𝘺 𝘵𝘰 𝘎𝘦𝘰𝘳𝘨𝘦 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘭𝘢𝘺 𝘯𝘦𝘹𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝘩𝘪𝘮, 𝘨𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘭𝘺 𝘭𝘪𝘧𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘎𝘦𝘰𝘳𝘨𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘮𝘢𝘬𝘦 𝘳𝘰𝘰𝘮 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘩𝘪𝘮.

𝘏𝘦 𝘸𝘳𝘢𝘱𝘱𝘦𝘥 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘢𝘳𝘮𝘴 𝘢𝘳𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘭𝘦𝘦𝘱𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘣𝘰𝘺, 𝘴𝘵𝘳𝘰𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘣𝘢𝘤𝘬 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘥. 𝘏𝘦 𝘱𝘭𝘢𝘯𝘵𝘦𝘥 𝘢 𝘬𝘪𝘴𝘴 𝘰𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘣𝘰𝘺'𝘴 𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘦𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘥.

"𝘊𝘭𝘢𝘺....?" 𝘚𝘭𝘦𝘦𝘱𝘺 𝘎𝘦𝘰𝘳𝘨𝘦 𝘴𝘢𝘪𝘥, 𝘳𝘶𝘣𝘣𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘦𝘺𝘦𝘴.

"𝘈𝘸𝘸, 𝘥𝘪𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘭𝘦𝘦𝘱𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘣𝘦𝘢𝘶𝘵𝘺 𝘦𝘯𝘫𝘰𝘺 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘴𝘭𝘶𝘮𝘣𝘦𝘳?" 𝘋𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘮 𝘫𝘰𝘬𝘦𝘥, 𝘨𝘳𝘪𝘯𝘯𝘪𝘯𝘨.

"𝘚-𝘴𝘩𝘶𝘵 𝘶𝘱 𝘪𝘥𝘪𝘰𝘵..." 𝘎𝘦𝘰𝘳𝘨𝘦 𝘴𝘢𝘪𝘥, 𝘳𝘰𝘭𝘭𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘦𝘺𝘦𝘴, 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘴𝘵𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘩𝘢𝘱𝘱𝘺 𝘵𝘰 𝘴𝘦𝘦 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘣𝘰𝘺𝘧𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘯𝘥.

𝘋𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘮 𝘵𝘰𝘰𝘬 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘢𝘳𝘮𝘴 𝘰𝘧𝘧 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘣𝘰𝘺, 𝘵𝘰 𝘭𝘦𝘵 𝘩𝘪𝘮 𝘮𝘰𝘷𝘦. 𝘛𝘩𝘦𝘺 𝘣𝘰𝘵𝘩 𝘴𝘢𝘵 𝘶𝘱, 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘋𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘮 𝘬𝘪𝘴𝘴𝘦𝘥 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘦𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘥 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘪𝘯𝘨𝘭𝘺. 𝘎𝘦𝘰𝘳𝘨𝘦 𝘣𝘭𝘶𝘴𝘩𝘦𝘥.

𝘉𝘐𝘕𝘎𝘎

𝘛𝘩𝘦 𝘱𝘰𝘸𝘦𝘳 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘣𝘢𝘤𝘬 𝘰𝘯! 𝘈𝘯𝘥 𝘣𝘰𝘺 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘎𝘦𝘰𝘳𝘨𝘦 𝘩𝘢𝘱𝘱𝘺! 𝘋𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘮 𝘱𝘪𝘤𝘬𝘦𝘥 𝘶𝘱 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘣𝘳𝘶𝘯𝘦𝘵𝘵𝘦, 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘨𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘭𝘺 𝘱𝘭𝘢𝘤𝘦𝘥 𝘩𝘪𝘮 𝘰𝘯 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘭𝘢𝘱. 𝘎𝘦𝘰𝘳𝘨𝘦 𝘭𝘢𝘺 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘥 𝘰𝘯 𝘋𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘮'𝘴 𝘤𝘩𝘦𝘴𝘵, 𝘸𝘩𝘪𝘭𝘦 𝘋𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘮 𝘸𝘩𝘪𝘴𝘱𝘦𝘳𝘦𝘥 𝘴𝘸𝘦𝘦𝘵 𝘯𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨𝘴 𝘵𝘰 𝘎𝘦𝘰𝘳𝘨𝘦.

𝘎𝘦𝘰𝘳𝘨𝘦 𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘬𝘦𝘥 𝘶𝘱 𝘢𝘵 𝘋𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘮'𝘴 𝘦𝘮𝘦𝘳𝘢𝘭𝘥 𝘨𝘳𝘦𝘦𝘯 𝘦𝘺𝘦𝘴, 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘱𝘭𝘢𝘤𝘦𝘥 𝘢 𝘬𝘪𝘴𝘴 𝘰𝘯 𝘭𝘪𝘱𝘴, 𝘥𝘦𝘦𝘱𝘭𝘺, 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘴𝘰𝘧𝘵𝘭𝘺. 𝘋𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘮 𝘳𝘦𝘵𝘶𝘳𝘯𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘬𝘪𝘴𝘴, 𝘩𝘰𝘭𝘥𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘣𝘳𝘶𝘯𝘦𝘵𝘵𝘦𝘴 𝘸𝘢𝘪𝘴𝘵, 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘱𝘶𝘭𝘭𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘰𝘭𝘥𝘦𝘳 𝘣𝘰𝘺 𝘤𝘭𝘰𝘴𝘦𝘳 𝘵𝘰 𝘩𝘪𝘮. 𝘎𝘦𝘰𝘳𝘨𝘦 𝘸𝘳𝘢𝘱𝘱𝘦𝘥 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘢𝘳𝘮𝘴 𝘢𝘳𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘨𝘦𝘳 𝘣𝘰𝘺𝘴 𝘯𝘦𝘤𝘬.

𝘛𝘩𝘦𝘺 𝘣𝘳𝘰𝘬𝘦 𝘢𝘸𝘢𝘺, 𝘣𝘰𝘵𝘩 𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘰𝘧 𝘣𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘵𝘩 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘎𝘦𝘰𝘳𝘨𝘦 𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘯𝘦𝘥 𝘢𝘨𝘢𝘪𝘯𝘴𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘨𝘦𝘳 𝘣𝘰𝘺'𝘴 𝘦𝘢𝘳 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘸𝘩𝘪𝘴𝘱𝘦𝘳𝘦𝘥...

"𝘐 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶, 𝘋𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘮.." 𝘏𝘦 𝘸𝘩𝘪𝘴𝘱𝘦𝘳𝘦𝘥, 𝘴𝘭𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵𝘭𝘺 𝘣𝘭𝘶𝘴𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨.

'𝘓𝘰𝘷𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘵𝘰𝘰, 𝘉𝘢𝘣𝘺."

***


	2. Wish I were Heather 1/?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ship: DreamNotFound  
> Type: Oneshot  
> A/N: George and Dream were "almost" lovers. But then Heather came into their lives, and just ruined George's life... Or did she make his life BETTER?

𝙂𝙚𝙤𝙧𝙜𝙚 𝙋𝙤𝙫 (𝙃𝙚 𝙬𝙖𝙨 𝙨𝙖𝙮𝙞𝙣𝙜 𝙩𝙝𝙞𝙨 𝙖𝙛𝙩𝙚𝙧 𝘼𝙇𝙈𝙊𝙎𝙏 𝙚𝙫𝙚𝙧𝙮𝙩𝙝𝙞𝙣𝙜 𝙝𝙖𝙙 𝙝𝙖𝙥𝙥𝙚𝙣𝙚𝙙.)

She just had to come to ruin my life, didn't she? She just ruined my chances with him... And your probably wondering, George how could a girl just ruin your life? So I'll tell you...

𝘿𝙚𝙘𝙚𝙢𝙗𝙚𝙧 3𝙧𝙙, 2 𝙙𝙖𝙮𝙨 𝙖𝙜𝙤.

We start off on a normal day, it was the 3rd of December and I'm happily eating French Toast remembering past memories of me and my best friend, Dream. Just a few days before that it was freezing. Dream and I were walking to school, taking our usual path to school. I forgot to check the weather, so I had no jacket or sweater. Dream could tell I was shivering, and he did something I least expected...

He gave ME his SWEATER...?!

"Uhm, huhhh?" I babbled like an idiot, even dragging out the h a lot longer than a normal person would.

Dream chuckles, laughing at my idiocy. "Take it George, your shivering!"

"O-ok." I was still shivering. I grabbed the sweater and threw it on me. It was a lime green sweater, also too big for me. I raised my arm up to my nose and took a deep breath. It smelled like Strawberry's... and me....?

Now, that confused me, I had never worn any of Dream's clothes, so this struck me odd. Still, I loved it and snuggled up to it.

"That looks better on you than me, you know that George?" Like the blushing machine I am, I blush a lot. And when I mean a lot, I mean A LOT. 

"T-thanks.." The day was going amazing! I thought the rest of the week would be amazing too, but boy was I wrong...

𝙔𝙚𝙨𝙩𝙖𝙧𝙙𝙖𝙮, December 5th

Dream and I were walking to school taking our usual route. And yes, it was freezing, and yes I did bring a sweater. We were chatting about random stuff that boys would usually talk about: Video games. (I'm not a boy, so cut me some slack!) 

"I was this close to beating the 1.8 world record!" Dream was saying, pinching his fingers to give an example. "The stupid Dragon decided to launch me in the air, just as I was about to hit him for the final kill!" The boy was obviously irritated, so George didn't say anything, just staring at his feet.

He was wondering if Dream would give him his sweater again if he forgot his jacket again.

"George!! Earth to GeorgeNotFound!" Dream teased. George, who wasn't listening, jumped.

"Whoa, looks like I scared the shit out of you!" Dream exclaimed, wheezing, absolutely loving the reaction he got from his "friend".

They reached the tall school building, as they reached the front door, Dream went ahead and opened the door for him and George. 

"Why thank you, sir." George teased, trying not to laugh out loud. Dream just grinned and followed George to their lockers, which were right next to each other. George entered his locker code and started getting his Calculus book, along with his notebook. Dream just stood against his own locker, looking at his phone screen. 

"Hey, Clay, do you have an extra Pencil? I kinda lost all of mine." 

No fucking response...

"Clay?" George says, looking at his friend. Dream wasn't paying attention to him OR his phone. 

George followed the direction Dream's eye was looking to see he was watching a girl. She looked to be around their age, maybe about 17 or 18 years old. She had dark brown hair and light brown streaks. Her eyes were emerald green, just like his friend. She was wearing a white t-shirt with black jeans and black boots. She was gorgeous, and Dream knew that too...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I'm new to Ao3, so could someone tell me how some of this works? I can't seem o figure out how many reads I have. And maybe a few other tips? Thanks!  
> -Karma


	3. Carnival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ship: KarlNap
> 
> Type: Oneshot
> 
> A/N: Karl and Sapnap enjoying their last hour at the Carnival!

Karl and Sapnap were walking side by side at the Carnival. They had been there all day, and now it was about to close. It was 9:13 P.M. The Carnival was about to close in about 47 minutes, at 10:00 P.M. They could see their breath in front of them. Sapnap looked up at Karl and noticed he was eyeing the Cotton Candy booth, which was still brightly lit up.

Sapnap grinned and started dragging Karl over to the booth. Suprised, Karl looked up at the younger boy's face, but said nothing and let the younger boy drag him to the Cotton Candy booth. 

"Two blue Cotton Candie's please!" Sapnap asked the man that was running the booth. The man nodded and gave them each a cotton candy. Sapnap slipped his hand into Karl's and started walking toward the Ferris wheel, which would be their last ride of the day.

They finished their cotton candies and Karl looked up at the younger boy as if he was silently asking to go on the ride. Sapnap looked at the older boy and noticed there was still some cotton candy sticking to his mouth. Before Karl even noticed, Sapnap swooped down and licked the small piece off of the smaller boy's face, grinning. 

"What the hell Nick?" 

"Hehe, c'mon let's go on the Ferris wheel!" Karl let Sapnap drag him to the Ferris wheel, and they waited for their turn for the ride. Sapnap held the door open and said:

"Ladies first!" He exclaims, bowing down. Karl grins and goes inside. And it was at this moment Karl noticed that the Cart was heart-shaped. It was glowing and red. Pog, Karl thought. Sapnap got in after Karl, and they both sat down, patiently waiting for the ride to start.

As the ride started, Karl slipped his hand into Sapnap's and rested his head on his shoulder. Sapnap smiled and put his head on Karl's. He could feel Karl's breath on his arm. As they reached the top, they looked at the beautiful sight.

"Look, I can see our car from here!" Karl suddenly yelped, happily. 

"Woah, this looks so cool!" They both stared outside and at that moment, it was 9:30, and at this Carnival, at exactly 9:30, they would release lanterns into the air. They looked outside, just as they started releasing them in the air... 

It started with one small lantern, then came the show. Hundreds of bright orange lights were in the air. As they started rising in the air, they slowly started disappearing... looking like stars...


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ship: DreamNotFound  
> Type: Fluff  
> A/N: If you read the last chapter, you already know what's going on so... yea. I also should mention that in this story, we just gonna say that George wrote the song and not Conan Gray.

Damn. She is hot, I thought. The girl's name was Heather and she was 17. She was walking with 2 other girls, but they weren't as pretty as Heather. (Everyone knows that YOU all are beautiful <3) She looked up and noticed me staring, and giggled. She waved at me. Shocked, I waved back, trying not to faint or drop my phone. (And it was at this moment, He knew HE FUCKED UP!) And that was when Dream noticed George was calling his name.

"Clay..?" George says once more, noticing Heather. He looked... upset...? 

"Isn't she gorgeous?" I sigh, practically drooling. (Not in an inappropriate way, lmao.)

"No."

"George, are you serious? She looks like a goddess!" I admitted. I noticed that the hallway smelled like chocolate...

𝙀𝙣𝙙 𝙤𝙛 𝘿𝙧𝙚𝙖𝙢 𝙋𝙤𝙫

George glared at the direction the girl went and held his gaze, listening to the girl's voice echoing through the empty hallway... 

Kinda wish she were dead... George thought, a new song forming in his head. He slammed his locker door shut, startling Dream. 

George starts walking towards his Math class, his emotions jumbling in his head. Dream was calling out for him, but he ignored him. He was 2 minutes late, but he didn't care. He made his way to his desk and slammed his things on his desk. He winced, as his classmates stared at him. 

And at that moment, his number 1 enemy came through the door...

HEATHER... 

He stared at her as she sashayed her way to her desk. She looked at George and gave George a big smile and winked at him. George just rolled his eyes and started writing in his notebook:

I still remember the 3rd of December...

Me in your sweater...

You said it looked better...

On me, than it did you...

Only if you knew...

How much I liked you...

"GEORGE," George's teacher yells. Confused, George looks up to see his teacher, standing over him, hella upset. His teacher grabs his notebook, which had his song lyric's written. He flushed red as his teacher read his song lyrics. What surprised him most, was that his teacher smiled. As he handed George the notebook back, he said:

"Nice writing Mr. Davidson," The teacher stated. "But, next time please keep these idea's in your English class."

Heather, who was sitting behind George, had read the lyrics and started grinning, a plan forming in her brain...


	5. Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ship: DreamNotFound
> 
> Type: Fluff
> 
> A/N: Dream wants to visit George from the U.S. to England, as a birthday surprise, and on this day, it was raining, and when Dream arrives at George's house, surprised to see him dancing in the rain.

Dream woke up in bed, the covers wrapped around his body. A strike of lightning struck and a roar of thunder followed. Dream sat up in a start and whirled his head to his alarm clock:

6:39

"Crap," he thought "I'm late!" He jumped out of bed throwing on some jeans, that looked somewhat clean and his favorite lime green hoodie. He throws other clothes into a suitcase along with a toothbrush, paste, and a small box with a bow wrapped around it. He smiled at the gift and carefully placed it under the clothing and ran out the door calling an uber. 

It arrives a few moments later and he jumps in and looks at the time: 6:59 "ill make it to the flight at 8:30," he thinks to himself. Dream sits back and sighs as he looks at the date. It was October 30th today. "two days from George's birthday. He looks at his phone's calendar and scoffs at the note he wrote for November 1st. 

"gogys b Day!! <3"

Dream arrives at the airport and does all that boring airport shit nobody cares about so I'll skip this part, Your welcome! -bug

Dream sits in his seat, pulling his mask up further. A white mask with a smiley face, a fan had custom made for him. He looked out the window and they slowly rise into the air. Dream settle's back and tried to get comfortable in his seat (kinda hard for a tall person).

He looks to his left and says hello to the person next to him (by that I mean they are separated by a whole aisle) a middle-aged woman. They talk about where they are going, and Dream tells her he was going to surprise a good friend of his. The woman's eyes crinkle, indicating she was smiling under her mask. "So is he your special someone?"

Dream hesitates, but after a second he replies blushing, "Yes..."

(Two days later, got lazy lmao)

It was exactly 2 days, and Dream had landed in Brighton the day before. He was now chilling in his hotel room, planning on how to surprise his friend. He was staying at a hotel since there was no way he could stay the night at George's house. Duh. 

And just as he was about to leave his hotel, the universe decided that this was the right time to start pouring. Dream, being an idiot he is (no, I'm sorry, Dream ilysm your not an idiot.) hadn't packed any raincoat or jackets, so that delayed his time to meet George. 

Not to mention, getting an Uber in the u.k. sucks. After waiting for 30 freaking minutes for an Uber, it finally arrived. The U.k. uber sucks, Dream thought. When I get to George's house, I'm so complaining. His hotel wasn't far from George's apartment, so he would arrive there at exactly 12:23. Not to mention, Dream had George's address for "emergency" reason's like how only Dream and Karl had George's number. 

George on the other hand was admiring the rain outside his bedroom window. How he longed to go outside and feel the cool rain on his face. So that's exactly what he did. He ran outside to his " front yard" and looked up at the sky, eyes fully closed. He stood there for so long, that he hadn't noticed and Uber had arrived...

Part 2 coming soon...

jk.

haha, I got y'all... right?

Continuing...

As Dream's uber pulled up, he was surprised to see a young brunette looking exactly like his "friend" GeorgeNotFound, or should I say GeorgeWasFound. (Haha I'm so funny... right...?) Surprised, Dream gets out of his Uber, almost forgetting to pay and tip his angry Uber driver. The brunette still hadn't noticed Dream. He just kept... dancing... in the rain...? Dream thought, highly confused.

Dream watched the boy dance in the rain as his Uber left. Now it was just the two of them. George turned around, surprised to see Dream standing there, with a backpack in hand, soaking wet. 

Dream dropped the backpack he was holding and held out his hands as the older boy ran to him throwing his arms around the taller boy, hugging him tightly (I almost died of cuteness overload here ((: ). 

"Dream...?" He started, against Dream's chest. "Is that really you...?"

"No," Dream replied, grinning. George hadn't seen Dream's actual face yet, so he pulled away quickly. "I was kidding George!" 

Rolling his eyes, but grinning, George threw his arms around the taller boy's neck placing a kiss on the other boy's lips, not aware of what he was doing, just happy to see Dream. George suddenly pulls back, suddenly aware of what he just did. 

"S-sorry." He says, quite embarrassed. Dream says nothing, still shocked. Grinning, he holds onto the other boy's waist, pulling him in for another kiss... rain pouring on their faces...

La fin


	6. Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ship: Nihachu + Wilbur Soot
> 
> Type: Fluff
> 
> A/N: Just Niki and Wil havin' a great time after playin' in the snow.

Wilbur hid around the corner laughing to himself as he saw Niki unaware of his presence, building a snowman, humming to herself. Wilbur jumps onto her back kissing her cheek "Surprise!" he yells, startling Niki.

Niki pov

Wilbur plants a kiss on my cheek, making my whole face warm after being in the cold for too long. I push him away and make a disgusted face, laughing as I try. Wilbur makes puppy dog eyes pretending to be very upset as he rests his chin on my head and sighs a pitiful sigh. I hug him tight and bury my face into his jacket. 

My face was getting kind of wet from the melting snow. He slowly pulls me back and kisses me a sweet, gentle kiss. He tastes like peppermint. We kiss for a little while longer and the sun starts to dip down on the horizon. The air is even colder, as we walk towards the cabin, hand-in-hand.

As we reach the cabin, Wilbur opens the door for me, bowing down. Giggling, I enter our cozy holiday cabin. Sadly, we were leaving tomorrow, and we had our entire day, just to ourselves without Tommy or Tubbo or any of the others, I love them all, but seriously, they can be a very annoying bunch. It's kinda nice to spend some alone time with the one person you love.

Regular Pov

Wilbur and Niki threw off their winter clothes, (by that I mean the coats, and mittens and stuff) tired. 

"Wil, I'm going to make us Hot Chocolate!"Niki said as she went toward's their kitchen. Wil nodded and made his way to his and Niki's room, which they shared. 

Niki, who was in the kitchen, was getting the stove on. Turning on the stove, Niki put the pot containing luke-warm water on the already-on stove. She waited for the water to heat up, before adding the cocoa mix. As she was slowly stirring, she got out caramel syrup and slowly drizzled some into the mix. As the Cocoa was forming into its liquid form, Niki got out chocolate chip cookie crumbs, whipped cream, and oreo cookie straws.

Grabbing 2 mugs, 1 reindeer, and 1 Santa mug, Niki poured the Cocoa into each of the mugs equally. She then grabbed the whipped cream, and like an expert, she expertly topped off the Whipped Cream with cookie crumbs, gently plopping the Oreo straw's in the mug, to take to her Boyfriend...


	7. Gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ship: DreamNotFound  
> Type: Fluff  
> A/N: George's mum died :(

George stood near the door the house filled with flowers a sob escaping someone's mouth now and then quiet whispers filled the room all eyes shifting to him and quickly looking away if George raised his head up "idiots" he mumbled, "do they really think I can't see them?" People clamored around the coffin and the picture nearly hidden to George but just a glimpse and he could tell who it was

"mom"

his heart sank and he felt as if he was choking tears welling up in his face darkness gathering around his eyes everywhere no escape.

George pushed himself through the door and outside to the deck small plant scattered around starting to die there leaves turning a dirty brown "mom's plants". George huffed if moms dead her plants don't have to die as well he went inside and grabbed some water from the faucet filling up a small watering can and headed outside away from the looks and the whispers.

Just as he stepped outside he saw a tall figure already watering them the man turned around and smiled his eyes where a glimmering green and his hair slowly moved to the wind freckles dotting his face every now and then he wore a formal black suit but strangely a lime green tie (but George saw it as yellow) he looked down as if embarrassed doing something nice "i-ill go.." he muttered making his way to the door George grabs his arm "n-no stay I'm bored out here anyway" they both plopped down on the tiny table the sun had started to set. They talk and exchange names and a few other things about each other. George looks up to dream and asks "by the way why did you where I'm assuming a green tie or its yellow?"

dream grins "I wore green because green means life, harmony, freshness, safety, and life."

George looks down his eyes watering slightly a warm body wraps around him a chin resting on his head George sobs letting himself cry after holding it in for so long. "let's go" dream whispers "ill get us some ice cream?" George wipes his eyes and smiles grabs dream's hand and they slowly make their way to the car stars appearing in the sky.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's new years eve, and Dream and his friends spend the final hours of 2020 with his friends. And this time, Dream is going to do something INTERESTING.

There were exactly 30 minutes till midnight and Dream was celebrating this occasion with his friends, George, Sapnap, Skeppy, Bad, and Karl. He and the boys were gonna have a great time. And this year, Dream was going to make it special. If he had planned it perfectly, exactly when the clock strikes midnight. He was going to kiss his best friend and Crush for 4 Years. And the best part about it, his friends knew EXACTLY what his plans were. He was excited, yet nervous. So nervous he was sweating buckets.

What if he doesn't feel the same way? What if I ruin our friendship? These were questions he would ask his friends. But his friends guaranteed that George felt the same way. But did he? 

"Dream," I hear George say. "We are gonna play Truth or Dare, you gonna join?"

"O-oh yea! Definitely!" I stutter, trying to act cool and not nervous like I usually am online. George grabs my hand, trying to drag me, which he fails miserably. And I wheeze my famous tea-kettle wheeze. I get up from George's couch and let George drag me to the Main Lounge, where we would be playing Truth or Dare.

Everyone had known of the plan, so none of them had Dream and George to something intense since they all were DreamNotFound Shippers. Everyone was already there when Dream and George entered the lounge, but what shocked them most was that the boys were holding hands. Bad let out a gasp of surprise, alarming the others, who looked up from their Phones to see a Dream getting dragged by Mr. GeorgeNotFound. Dream looked at the other's shocked faces, confused.

"What?" He asks, confused.

Karl giggles. Sapnap smirks, glancing at Dream and George's hands, which were still attached to the other's. George looks between them and notices his hand was still in Dreams. Dream still hadn't noticed. George jerks his hand out of Dream's, and avoids contact with Dream, to save them both from embarrassment. Dream, being the idiot he is, still doesn't understand why George did that. Skeppy snickers, very evil like. George sits down on the carpet and Dream follows. They were so close, that their knees were touching. Karl giggles at them again.

"Alright, who is first?" Sapnap says, putting his phone down. "ME!" Skeppy says, waving his arms around like a lunatic, almost hitting Bad who was sitting next to him. "Okayy, Skeppy, Truth or Dare?" Sapnap asks, already having a Dare for him, since he knew Skeppy wanted to impress Bad, though this time, Sapnap was going to make Skeppy confess his love for Bad. "Dare, duh," Skeppy says, smirking. "Okay, I dare you to text your crush!" Sapnap says, unable to control his laughter. Skeppy's eyes go wide, but he obliges and pulls out his phone... to text BadBoyHalo. And while he was doing that, George received a text, from...?

His Mom.

Bad looks up, shocked, not knowing that text was from George's mom. And Dream does the same, equally confused. George giggles. "It's from my mom," They all start laughing, except Bad and Dream. Bing. An incoming text from Skeppy... to Bad. Bad takes out his phone and held out his phone for the other's to read.

Skeppy  
Love you, Muffin💗

The room fills with Ooo's and giggles and laughter. Bad blushed, stuffing his face in a pillow, to save himself from further embarrassment. Skeppy laughs at his friend's reaction, not flustered at all. "You know what, Sapnap Truth or Dare?" Bad says, probably wanting revenge. "Truth!" 

"Okay, Do you have a Crush on someone in this room?" 

"Nope!"

"Haha, Sapitnus Napitus is gonna be lonely forever!" Karl says, literally speaking the truth.

Time Skip, 5 Minutes remaining until 12:00 PM 

"Alright, I have the popcorn and the coke!" Announces George, carrying 3 bags of popcorn, coke, and at least 2 pounds of candy. "Oh my god, George how much candy do you have!?" Drem says, eyes wide at the sight of the Candy. "Eh, at least 2 Pounds," George says, grinning proudly as if having 2 pounds of candy was an achievement. The T.V. was on the news, on CNN. There were 5 minutes left, and everyone was excited. 2021 was going to be an amazing year. Hopefully. Watching the news, Dream was nervous. Really nervous. There were 2 minutes left until his plan would go into action. He reached into the bag filled to the rim with popcorn and reached in, just as George did the same, Dream's hand on top of George's. He looked at George, their hands still touching. George looked at him. All of a sudden, Dream wasn't feeling nervous. Slowly, he started slowly moving his head towards George's, who was doing the same.

1 Minute...

30 Seconds...

10 Seconds...

The countdown started, everyone counting down with the T.V. Except George and Dream, their lips almost touching.

"10" Everyone started yelling.

"9"

"8"

"7"

"6"

"5"

"4"

"3"

"2"

"1"

The clock struck midnight, the starting of a beginning of a New Year. The Beginning of Us. Dream thought as he was kissing George...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is quite... interesting... Hope you enjoyed! :)


	9. Dreamin of a White Christmas 1/2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 will be out soon!
> 
> It was a normal Christmas. Or was it? No. It wasn't normal. Nothing this year was normal. The year 2020 was hectic for Dream and George, friends who were planning to spend Christmas with each other. Both were equally excited to spend Christmas together since Dream was in the area for 1 more week. And who knew what could happen in that 1 week.

It was a normal Christmas. Or was it? No. It wasn't normal. Nothing this year was normal. The year 2020 was hectic for Dream and George, friends who were planning to spend Christmas with each other. Both were equally excited to spend Christmas together since Dream was in the area for 1 more week. And who knew what could happen in that 1 week.

George runs out of his house, dashing towards his car, the keys in hand. He was late. It was Christmas Eve, and he was late. Late to Dream's house. He and Dream were spending Christmas together, due to Covid-19. And they were gonna make the most of it. Hopping into his car, George started the engine and made his way to Dream's Apartment he was renting for a week. He was leaving the U.K. in the week.

30 Minute Skip To Dream's House

Arriving at his friend's house, George dashed to Dream's Apartment, which was on the 5th floor. Rather than taking the elevator, George sprinted up the stairs, as if he was "trying to lose weight."When he reached the second floor he was out of breath and sweaty. Well, that's just great. He thought as he rang the doorbell to Dream's temporary apartment. He patiently waited, as Dream opened the door.

When Dream saw George, he almost jumped him, almost making George topple backward, into the stairs. As Dream hugged him, George wrapped his arms around Dream, without saying a thing. They stood there for a literal 20 seconds before Dream said:

"Merry Christmas Eve, George!"


	10. This is what we call, High School Parties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George hated High School parties, but this party changed his liking of parties.
> 
> TW//: LIME, ALCOHOL, DON'T READ IF THIS MAKES YOU UNCOMFORTABLE!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize I didn't post yesterday, I was working on this, but had to finish this today with absolutely no motivation.

"George, can you go do something else?!" Nick says to me. "Stop being clingy and have some fun for once!"

I sigh and make my way over to the snack table. This is what normal high schoolers call fun. I call these, parties that make you not sober. What I call fun is video games and reading books. I'm your typical nerd at your normal high school. I grab a cup from the snack table and make my way to the red fruit punch which is located at the end of the ridiculously long snack table. I press the little button on the cooler and place my cup under it, and a blood-red liquid comes pouring out. When it is filled halfway with the red fruit punch, I take a sip. It tastes sweet and of something I can't quite tell what it is. I take two more sips, which turns into me finishing the entire cup. I take a refill and gulp down the substance. My throat is burning and I feel quite weird. I know I should stop, but it's too tempting to not keep drinking. I finish 4 more cups, before Nick, who left me for a girl, comes running up to me

. "George, how much of that did you drink?" He asks, looking quite concerned. "uH, 6 cUps?" I say, my words slurred. "George, I thought you didn't drink!" He says, his words slightly slurred, but not as much as mine. "I don't" I reply, my voice filled with confusion. "BUddy, they put tons of alcohol in there." Nick snickers. I'm about to reply when I feel stuff riding back up my throat. I run to the nearest bathroom and shove open the door and I puke inside the toilet. I'm there for 2 more minutes before he comes in.

Clay, my crush, the hottest guy in school. He is so popular literally all the girls are all over him at lunch. Sometimes I wish I was a girl. As he enters, I sneak a glance at his face and notice he is about to puke so I make room for him next to the toilet. "Move over-" He starts to say before gagging and pukes in the toilet. We both stay there for 5 minutes before he says, "Your George right?" He slurs, equally as drunk as me. I nod and look in the toilet, which is filled with puke. "Cool, you want some breath mints? Our breath probably smells like puke, which isn't good for making out you know?" He says, taking out tic tacs and taking out a few for himself and some for me. I grab a few and pop them in my mouth as he does the same. We both stand up at the same time and I trip, not expecting him to grab my waist to stop my fall. I look up at him as he holds my waist, and he looks into my eyes.

He pulls me closer and wraps one arm around my waist and puts his hand on my chin, lifting my face up. "May I?" He says as I nod, saying yes. He leans in and kisses me, and I kiss back moving in sync with his lips. We kiss for a full minute before I pull away, out of breath and still shocked. He puts his lips back onto mine, and he bites my lips asking for an entrance. I let his tongue slip in my mouth, and he explores my entire mouth with his tongue. It was an unbelievable experience. Making out with your crush in a bathroom is fun. Good thing the door was closed, I have no idea how far this going to go. We break away and he starts sucking on the skin on my back, great now I'll have hickeys for a while. We stay in the bathroom for 10 minutes making out and him giving me Hickeys on my neck. And the entire time there, I loved it.

PLOT TWIST: CLAY WAS JUST A PLAYER-


	11. Angry Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ship: Schlatt and Quackity  
> A/N: Schlatt was mad at Quackity for "flirting" with someone. Usually, they fought a lot, but then this event occurred.  
> A/N: PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE, LEAVE SOME SUGGESTIONS FOR ME! I'LL DO ALMOST ANYTHING! PLEASEEEE!

The neighbors would say they loathed each other. They would always fight. For a great amount of time. 

But did they?

No.

Yes, they did fight, but truly they loved each other. They would "solve" their problems by... uh... you know what I mean...

"I told you not to flirt with her!" Schlatt screams. It was yet another fight. How normal. 

"I was not flirting with her! I just said Thank You! Since when was Thank You used to flirt?!" Quackity yelled back, equally angry. Schlatt was yet again, Drunk. 

"That's what you said last time when you said Hello to that other lady with that dog!"

"That wasn't flirting! She smiled and said Hello, So I said hello back!" Schlatt pushes Quackity against the wall and starts nipping at his neck. 

"You little slut, listen to what I say..." Schlatt says, cooing into Quackity's ear. Big Q Moaned...

Time Skip 0v0 (I felt weird writing that, please I don't want to go to hell):C

Quackity was laying on the Couch, scrolling through his Twitter. He looked up, he could smell Alcohol... That only meant only one thing...

Schlatt was back.

The doorbell rang, and Big Q nervously got up from his comfortable position to open the door. Before he could even open the door, Schlatt barged in.Tears were pouring down his face, his eyes red from crying... 

Big Q was shocked, never in his 3 years of dating Schlatt had he seen him cry...

"Schlatt?! What happened...?" Even though they fought a lot, Quackity was still upset seeing his lover crying. 

"Im Sorry..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New book, new DNF story! Collab with my friend!


	12. Memory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Dream takes his last breath in George's arms, George remembers his favorite memory of Dream...
> 
> TW:// Heavy Angst, Death, Blood.

“No, no, baby please don’t cry! I hate seeing you cry like that!” Dream says, a small smile appearing on his bloody face, as I’m holding him in my arms. Tears are streaming down my face, as I watch my one and only lover slowly drift away from life in my arms. Using the last of his strength, Dream reaches up to my face with one of his hands and gently wipes away tears from my face. I cry even more, at this sweet gesture as Clay takes his last breath in my arms…

***  
“Clay!?” I yell as Clay leads me out of our car, with me being blindfolded. “George, trust me, will you?” He says, causing all the nervous butterflies inside my stomach I didn’t know I had to disappear from inside me. For some reason, Clay’s voice soothes me. It just made me feel loved.

I let Clay lead me, to wherever we are going as I feel a gust of wind striking me on the face, which makes me giggle, for no reason whatsoever. Clay suddenly stops moving, and his arms gently pry off from around my waist. “Clay?” I whisper softly, as I once again feel the wind against my face and hands. “George, take off the blindfold.” He gently says against my ears, then I hear footsteps walking away from me.

I slowly put my hands behind my head to take off the blindfolded which hid me from seeing the world around. Once it was off and I finally had the confidence to open my eyes, I’m astonished by what lay around me. There’s a field of flowers all around, various colors Illuminating the grass and making it brighter. Though being colorblind I couldn’t see most of them, I knew it was absolutely gorgeous. With roses to lilacs, they all smelled and made me feel bliss..

In the corner of my right eye, I see my friends, Sapnap, Karl, Bad and Skeppy… holding hands!?

My eyes widen at the sight and smile at the couple. I even see Technoblade! Bu, he was pointing towards something in the distance… towards… CLAY!? I gasp at what I'm seeing and tears start pouring out my eyes, there he is, my boyfriend, standing on one knee, with a ring in his hand. I hear cheering from my friends, and Clay says “George Henry Davidson, will you make me the happiest man on Earth and marry me?”

***

I open my eyes, and for the first time and that’s when I realize I'm sitting in an ambulance, and there is a paramedic sitting in front of me, and I can tell she is talking because her lips are moving. But I can’t quite hear what she is trying to tell me because I am swept away into my memories. Clay was declared dead on spot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Sorry for no updating, some... stuff... happened and my mental state is doing well. So, my updating schedule is going to be VERY wonky. I just got Twitter, where I'll be posting updates of when I'll be posting! I know, I shouldn't be doing self promo, but this is kinda Important. SO, PLEASE FOLLOW MY TWITTER FOR UPDATES @DNFKarma 
> 
> https://twitter.com/DnfKarma  
> Thank You! <3


	13. IMPROTANT! **DELETING LATER**

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> E

I'm currently writing a new book, CHECK IT OUT! IF IT GOES ACCORDING TO PLAN, AND MY WRITING "SKILLS" ARE WORKING, THEN IT SHOULDN'T BE THAT BAD!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! :)


End file.
